


drunk piercings

by finnbingus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Piercings, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbingus/pseuds/finnbingus
Summary: yamaguchi and tsukishima come back to their dorm after a party and yamaguchi wants to pierce his ears.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	drunk piercings

Tsukishima fumbled with the key before finally pushing the door open and the two of them stumbled into the dark dorm room. His head was spinning. He felt so light.

Yamaguchi turned to him. His cheeks were stained with a drunk blush and his eyes glowed.

“Tsukki,” he said breathlessly. He stumbled forward, too far forward, knocking into the boy. The blonde fell back onto his bed.

“You’re really drunk,” he muttered. Yamaguchi was grinning.

“I want to kiss you,” he said, eyes glinting. He stared at his lips.

Tsukki placed two steady hands on his shoulders, pushing him back gently. “You’re drunk, I’m not kissing you.”  _ I don’t want to take advantage of you like that, _ he thought. “It will taste bad,” is what he said instead.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Come on, Tsukki,” he whined, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. He leaned in. His breath reeked of alcohol, but otherwise he had that familiar rose scent that Tsukki loved.

He took a deep breath. “Let’s get you changed. You’re covered in vomit.”

Yamaguchi groaned and rolled off him, flopping down on his bed. “I don’t have any clean clothes. I was gonna do my laundry tonight, but…”

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Idiot. You can borrow some of mine.” Yamaguchi beamed. Tsukki pulled out a tattered white T-shirt that had a faded r2d2 on the front, from star wars. “It might be a bit big on you,” he mumbled, handing it to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi stayed on the bed. He raised his arms above his head. “Well?”

“I’m not changing you, you’re not a baby.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll take the hint.” Yamaguchi rose to his feet unsteadily, a goofy grin on his face. He wobbled slightly before pitching forward.

He slammed right into Tsukki who yelped, and the two of them tumbled to the floor. Tsukki landed on his ass with a loud, “Ow!”

Yamaguchi placed a hand on his chest, trying to push himself up. His legs wobbled. The touch was electrifying. Tsukki could feel the heat radiating from his hands through his shirt. Yamaguchi giggled. “Sorry. I told you I couldn’t walk.” He was sitting up between Tsukki’s legs. Tsukki scrambled backwards, blushing furiously. The stench of vomit and alcohol made his head spin. He slowly lifted Yamaguchi to his feet, steadying him, before leading him to sit on his own bed. “Lift,” he commanded.

Yamaguchi raised his arms above his head. Tsukki hesitated before lifting the hem of his vomit-soaked shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

Yamaguchi was shirtless. It was still dark, but Tsukki could make out his chest rising and falling against his binder.

Yamaguchi grinned. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Sh-shut up,” Tsukki stammered, blushing. “D-do you have to take that off, too?”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I’m supposed to. But I don’t wanna.”

“Will you take it off before you go to sleep?”

He crossed his arms defiantly. “No.” He sounded like a toddler.

Tsukki looked down. “But isn’t that, like, dangerous? Isn’t it bad for your ribs?”

“I’ve done it before.”

“That’s not a good thing!”

Yamaguchi grabbed his hand. Tsukki swallowed and looked up at him. “I’m fine, Tsukki. I-I just wanna be flat. I don’t like people seeing me without a binder.”

“But I don’t care,” said Tsukki softly. He squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand gently. “You’re still a dude. I know I can’t understand, but I just want you to be safe. You need to take care of yourself.” He looked down at his feet again. Why did everything he say sound so sappy?

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything for a moment. “Okay. I’ll take it off. But turn around.” When he was done changing, he said, “Alright, you can look now.”

Yamaguchi was even redder than before. He was averting his eyes. “Hey,” Tsukki said, taking his hand, “Let’s wash your face. You’ve got stuff on your cheek.”

Yamaguchi let him lead him to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Tsukki turned on the sink. He ran a washcloth under the warm water for a moment before turning to his friend. He kneeled in front of him and began dabbing his skin lightly with the wet cloth, wiping him clean of vomit.

“You really can’t hold your alcohol, can you?” he said, smirking.

Yamaguchi kicked him lightly. “Shut up.”

Tsukki reached forward to brush a strand of green hair from his face. “How many piercings do you have?” he asked to distract himself from the growing heat he felt on his face.

Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. “Let’s see. I’ve got my industrial, four helixes, my septum, three lobes…” He continued, counting on his fingers as he went. “Oh, and my tongue!” he flicked his tongue out to show Tsukki. Butterflies erupted in his stomach. How had he not noticed his tongue piercing before? “That’s nine. Though I did a few myself, like this one—“ He pointed to his septum piercing, “—which is kinda crooked.”

Tsukki frowned. “It looks fine to me.”

“Yeah well, maybe you should get a closer look…” Yamaguchi said, leaning in.

Tsukki’s heart fluttered. Yamaguchi was so close, he could make out every freckle on the boy’s face. His lips were nearly red. They had a prominent natural pigment.

“You’re much more bold when you’re drunk,” Tsukki commented, more calmly than he felt. He stood.

That was when Yamaguchi had a grand idea. “I know, why don’t I pierce your ears!”

“Pierce…my ears?”

“Yeah!” he beamed and shot up from the toilet. Thankfully tsukki was able to steady him before he dove nose first into the floor. “I have some needles and jewelry. I’ve pierced my own ears before.” He looked hopefully at Tsukki, who shrugged.

“Okay. Go for it.” He couldn’t deny that the prospect of having pierced ears had actually interested him for a long time. He’d just never had the courage to ask his parents. But it looked like he didn’t need to.

Yamaguchi rummaged through his side of the desk drawer before emerging with a small plastic case containing needles, a sterilization kit, gloves, and studs. Yamaguchi sat on the floor, motioning for Tsukki to follow.

“First, we have to clean your ears,” he said before tearing open an alcohol swab. “May I?” Tsukki blushed, reminded of the time when he offered to put his flower crown on for him. He nodded. Yamaguchi hesitated before climbing into Tsukki’s lap. His breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t move. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything lewd,” Yamaguchi said as he swiped the cold alcohol rub across Tsukki’s earlobe. “I know you don’t want to kiss me. This is just to get a better angle.”

Somehow, this shocked him more than the feeling of the cold alcohol wipe. He slowly lifted his hands and placed them gently on Yamaguchi’s waist. The green haired boy raised his eyebrows.

“I-I don’t—not want you—to kiss me,” Tsukki sputtered. “I like you…a lot. But I don’t want our first kiss to be when you’re drunk. It feels wrong. You probably won’t even remember this.”

Yamaguchi giggled. “You’re probably right,” was all he said before turning to clean the other earlobe. He leaned in closer. Closer.

Closer until his mouth was right against Tsukki’s ear. He could feel his hot breath on his skin. He shuddered. “Tomorrow then?”

Tsukki swallowed. “I—”

Yamaguchi pulled back. The warmth was gone. He grabbed a needle and gloves and looked Tsukki in the eye. “You want this, right?”

Tsukki’s head was still foggy from Yamaguchi’s closeness. He wondered if the boy was referring to the piercing or the kiss. He gulped. “Yes.”

“Okay. I forgot my pen, and I’m drunk, so the placement might be a bit off.” He squinted at Tsukki’s earlobe. “Do you want me to count down?”

“Uh,” Tsukki said, “Sure.”

“Okay, three, two, one…” The pain was quick, but it still startled him. His grip on Yamaguchi’s waist tightened as he winced. Yamaguchi pulled back finally. “That wasn’t so bad, right? I think I got it in the middle, too. You’re lucky.” Despite there being a needle stuck through his ear, there wasn’t any blood. Yamaguchi coughed, staring pointedly at Tsukki’s arms around his waist. “I need to grab the jewelry,” he said.

Tsukki released him immediately, blushing. Yamaguchi leaned to grab two studs with white jewels. They looked like diamonds, but Tsukki knew they were fake. Yamaguchi leaned forward again and slipped the jewelry into the hollow needle, pulling it through. Then he fastened the backing.

He moved onto the next one. The sensation was the same. A slight burning in his earlobe, but it was over as soon as it started. Yamaguchi leaned back to admire his work. He didn’t say anything.

“Well?” Tsukki said nervously. “Is it that bad?”

“No,” said Yamaguchi. He swallowed. “You look hot as shit.”

Tsukki didn’t have time to register what the boy said before he was pulling him up and into the bathroom to let him see himself in the mirror. He wobbled on his feet, but Tsukki was there to steady him. He examined his ears in the mirrors. Two white jewels glittered on his earlobes. His ears were red from getting pierced, and they ached, but it wasn’t bad.

“Thanks, Yamaguchi!” he said, grinning. “They look really good.”

Yamaguchi stared at him in the mirror. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “They do.”

Tsukki turned to face him. “Thank you,” he said.

Yamaguchi stumbled to his bed and Tsukki pulled the covers over him. He buried his head into his pillows with a sigh.

Tsukki fell asleep late that night, after making sure to do Yamaguchi’s laundry and wash his binder. He fell asleep to the sound of yamaguchi’s content sighs.


End file.
